The Golden Jewel
by QueenMercury
Summary: Eren has eyes of gold that belong to an ancient lineage that were hunted for their sex appeal almost to extinction. Eren has been running his whole life until he was taken and almost sold until Levi saved him. An undeniable attraction sparks between the two and he allows Levi to claim him after being the first human to react with kindness. Yakuza/Levi, Naive Eren, Sex Plot, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Levi Pov

My daily routine has been boring the hell out of me, all I do is sit at my desk signing paperwork and receiving updates from my men; even my sex life has bored me. All the brothels in the area have the same thing just selling sluts who fake their pleasure for money and hopefully snag some rich old man whose close to death.

I have slept with men and women but they are both the same sometimes I can't even finish because their moans turn me off, all I want is to feel the desire of possessing something unique and special. I stood up to leave my office to get ready for tonight, I received a message from an informant that the group of human traffickers have entered our territory; I thought we annihilated them but I guess a few remained and there is the chance that someone was just for their services.

...

We lay low in the darkness of the street as we wait for our prey, it wasn't long until a small delivery truck parked outside the brothel; most likely to make it appear completely normal and not to arouse suspicion. My men were on stand by as I waited for the order to attack, I waited until the men got out of the truck before sending the men to sneak up and subdue them before warning the buyer.

I waited a few moments before my men reported back to me that the coast is clear, I made my way to them while I informed the rest of my men to keep an eye out; we had to stay quiet before we storm the place. I stare down at the terrified expressions of the 2 men who had slipped past my grasp last time, I grab both of their chins forcing them to look me in the eye before asking "Where and who is the buyer?" they seemed very intimidated yet I think the fear had them frozen in place unable to speak, so I let go and I lifted my foot up into the air before smashing it down onto a face as a crack resounded through the alley.

Blood spilled out from his nose like a fountain which got the other talking "He's in the 24th room! He never told us his name" the other yelled in a panic, I could tell the idiot wasn't lying; I turned my head to on of my men before nodding indicating what he must do. I turned to the others before ordering them not to touch the truck before I come back.

I stormed my way inside walking through the smoke of cigars and a mixture of sex disgusted me, I had a few men trail behind me for back up. When we reached the 24th room I threw the door open before pointing my gun at the first man I see only to come to a halt.

"What the fuck? Are you serious? Why couldn't you just tell me it was you since you knew I would find out?"

The blonde man was leaning against the back wall with a glass of whiskey in his hand with a slight smirk on his face, "We can't just have people knowing that it was a set up we need to have people know you can find out anything and everything otherwise they won't fear you, Levi" the blonde explained "Shut up Erwin, come on let's go I want to get the fuck out of here before I vomit" I was already feeling sick from the smell and how dirty this place is.

Erwin followed me back down the stairs and outside into the alley stopping in front of the truck, "Did you seriously turn to human trafficking?" knowing the answer anyway I decided to annoy him for wasting my time. "Don't be stupid Levi, my informant told me that a bunch of nobles have been chasing after this one for months and because we took down the traffickers before anyone could get it no one could find it; but I managed to track it down by hiring the last members with a ridiculous sum of money which they were meant to receive here".

I gestured for my men to move out of the way so I can open the metal door, after the locks were removed Erwin and I pulled the doors open but it was so dark we couldn't see a thing. I grabbed a flashlight before stepping inside, I found the person huddled in a corner shivering wearing only light clothes to cover his cold body; I stepped closer careful not to scare the kid as I called out to it "Hey! you alright?" the kid looked up the second I spoke but he was wearing a black blindfold to cover his sight with rope binding his legs and wrists, He looked scared.

"It's alright I'm getting you out, the guys who did this are gone now" I reassured him as I placed my hand on his shoulder watching his reaction, he flinched at first but that's to be expected and after a moment he leaned his head towards my hand; Ah it must be the warmth.

I quickly pulled my long black coat off of me and placed it over the kids shoulder's, the kid probably couldn't talk out of shock; I decided to remove the blind fold first but the second my hand brushed his face he moved away from my touch as if I had burned him. "P..pl...please... don't... take it off" I felt sorry for the poor kid he must have been worried what he would see so I left it on but I knew I had no chance at removing the ropes, they were bound too tight I could see the skin being rubbed raw.

"Alright but I have to carry you out and into my car okay because I can't remove the ropes" the boy slowly nodded. I scooped his small body into my arms making sure he is still wrapped in the coat, I carried him into the backseat of my car gently laying him down onto the seat before sliding in myself alongside him; the kid didn't move from my side as he pressed his body against mine to maintain warmth or some sort of feeling of safety maybe both but either way I was enjoying it even if he was dirty as hell.

I noticed the kid continued to shiver so I decided to wrap an arm around his shoulders to pull his body even closer if the were possible, I didn't get rejected so it must be fine; before my driver could drive away one of my men knocked on my window before I winded it down "Here you are, sir" I took the knife from his hands winding the window back up before returning my attention to the kid.

I gently cut away the thick ropes before placing the knife away and I watched the kid as he just rubbed at his sore wrists to hopefully ease the pain, I pulled him into my lap as he let out a surprise yelp; I looked up at his face before placing my hands on the sides of his head before sliding the material off.

He fluttered his eyes open before turning to face me and at the sight of his eyes I was awe struck, I had never felt anything like this before; those beautiful golden orbs stare right back at me with worry awaiting my reaction. I spoke before I could think "Beautiful..." that caused him to blush and I believe I just saw the gold brighten if that were possible.

I realized after snapping out of my trance that my grip tightened on his waist subconsciously, it must be some sort of protective instinct but I knew at that very moment I saw those orbs that I had to protect him.

It only took 10 minutes to reach my home and I waited for my driver to open the door before carrying the boy in my arms again no doubt weak from not being able to move for a while and I reminded him to keep his eyes closed the entire trip, my men watched as I carried a kid through the hallways making my way to the elevator taking me straight to the 10th floor.

The entire walk here the kid had his arms wrapped around my neck which I found quite cute, The entire 10th floor is my penthouse; opening up the door to my home I placed him down on the edge of the bath and at that notion he realized it was time to let go. I turned the tap on to run him a bath so he can finally feel clean, "Hey kid I'm running you a bath now so get undressed" the kid blushed at that statement before speaking a little flustered "Eh..." he sounded surprised but I found his embarrassed expression cute.

There is no reason for him to be so scared anymore and he does seem to appear more relaxed than before which was a good sign, "Do you need help?" I asked slightly amused as he stubbornly denied my assistance even though I knew he is too weak to undress himself.

"Do not lie to me, you are too weak in this state however this bath should help your body relax and I promise you will feel better, okay" that managed to work as he glanced up at me before looking back down to the floor and nodding slightly.

...

After lowering his body into the hot water while informing him of the spare toothbrush to use I left to get clean clothes for him, I couldn't find much that would fit his small body so I could only grab a white button up shirt a pair of underwear though I seriously doubt they would fit but I had to try, I walked back into the bathroom and laid the clothes on the counter as I checked to see if he was alright.

I found him immersed in scrubbing all the dirt and impurities off his skin while his hair was a mess of bubbles, I chuckled at the sight which drew his attention taken aback that he didn't even notice me enter.

"I didn't mean to startle you but here are some clothes sorry its not much but I couldn't find much that would fit you" he glanced away as he nodded as if to accept my hospitality.

...

I waited patiently on the couch in the living room as I read over a few reports about the boy and his whereabouts but so far I have nothing, I guess I will just have to ask the kid himself. I heard the faint sound light footsteps but I didn't bother to look even when he stopped in front of me, he stood still as if waiting for a moment so I glanced upwards only to almost drop my jaw at the aura the kid was emitting.

The slightly tan soft skin radiating as his golden eyes just shone with pure innocence I felt my heart skip a beat then looked down and realized he was only wearing the shirt with no underwear. "Your not wearing underwear!" I said keeping my composure, "Ah... they were too big and I couldn't get them to stay up so I ditched them, is.. that okay?" I swear his pupils just grew as if too appear even cuter.

I patted the couch as to gesture for him to take a seat, I suppose he is either a person who constantly needs skin contact or he has placed his complete trust in me for him to press up against my side once again as if it was normal but he did appear to have a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Levi! My name is Levi Ackerman" I introduced as I stared into his beautiful eyes "...Um... Eren... Yeager". "Tonight we will rest and tomorrow we will take you back home so we should head to bed now" I tried to stand up but I was pulled back down quite forcefully.

"Please... please don't take me home... They will kill me" Eren pleaded so painfully with fear written all over his face, "Then tomorrow we will discuss where you will go, okay" His body relaxed knowing he was safe he whispered a thank you before presenting a soft smile.

I don't know where all my self control went but I can say that it just flew out the window as I pressed my lips onto his soft plump ones that felt way too inviting, our mouths clashed as I fought for dominance as he was obviously submitting but I could tell he has little to no experience. He opened his mouth gasping for air and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his wet cavern and explore his minty breathe, I realized what I was doing and pulled back with widened eyes.

I couldn't believe my eyes at the sight of Eren with his legs barely spread apart and his shirt revealing his delicious looking collar that makes me want to bite and mark and his face completely flushed as he licked the remnants of saliva around his lips would drive anyone insane. I enveloped him in an embrace just to calm myself in order to avoid doing anything stupid, I rested my head in the crook of his neck and breathed slowly only to pick up the scent of Lavender coating his skin.

That can't be his natural scent... can it?


	2. Chapter 2

Eren Pov

I haven't slept this well in a long time especially for my body to be warm, I pull myself closer to the source of heat and the strong aroma of peppermint envelops my senses. I open my eyes at the sound of a chuckle, glancing upwards I find a pair silver eyes staring into my own golden orbs.

Startled I push backwards only to be in vain as my waist was being pulled inwards locking my body in place, I felt the arms snake around my waist even tighter however gently too as I refuse to look into his eyes that seemed as if they could stare into my soul.

I placed my hands between our chests as my head lay underneath his chin I could hear him breathing in my scent "Did you use lavender scented bath soap? I don't think I have one.." he asked curiously "No just water and I used the strawberry scented shampoo for my hair, is that okay?" I hope that it was fine to use since I didn't actually ask for permission to use his things.

"Hmm... yeah that's fine" after a few moments of silence and my mind wondering what to do in this situation I was suddenly rolled onto my back with Levi pinning me down hovering over me "You should really be more aware of what you do others" What did Levi mean by that, do I annoy others... wait does that mean Levi finds me annoying?

I felt hurt at that thought and it must have shown on my face "What's wrong?" Levi's expression changed slightly as if surprised "Am I a bother to you, Levi?" his eyes widen for split second before he smiled softly which had my heart skip a beat.

He leaned down towards me to press a soft kiss on my forehead causing me to blush once again, everything he does to me makes me blush so I look away embarrassed. Levi moved just a bit before I could feel his hot breathe on my neck, I was frozen in place wondering if he was going to do something similar to last night.

His hot breathe was tingling my skin until he latched his mouth onto my neck and began sucking "Ah!" I was surprised by the suddenness but the pleasure was electrifying as it caused me to arch my back on reflex; the sensation was overwhelming that the moment he loosened the grip on my hands I wrapped them around Levi's neck as if to keep him in place.

He lowered one hand to reach behind my arched back as the other slithered down my body and stopped at my thigh, everywhere he touched burned my skin especially when he lifted my leg up a bit before his hand massaged the muscle as he moved it up just grazing the edge of my butt then down again.

The butterflies were fluttering inside my tummy while my whole body was in sweet bliss, "Hah... ha... Le... Levi" I struggled to find my words until Levi stopped his actions as he licked up the excess saliva, it was difficult to hold in my voice I was sure I was going to make a weird sound that would have been humiliating.

He moved his head to my ear as he whispered "Sorry..." the next second Levi climbed off and out of bed, I just realized that he wore no shirt revealing his toned muscles and a pair of black trunks. He kept his back facing me but I swore I caught a glimpse of his bulge; I wasn't entirely sure but considering what just happened I'm surprised he managed to stop.

"Wait Levi!" I called out before he could leave for the bathroom while I threw the covers off myself, I jumped off and reached for his arm pulling him to a stop "What?" he asked casually looking over his shoulder as if what just happened was nothing "The men who took me said when a man touches me I should use my mouth to pleasure him..." I didn't get to finish as Levi spun around gripping my shoulders tightly with a terrifying look in his eyes. I heard a whimper escape my lips as his expression hardened but then he appeared to have just realized what he did and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but do not ever say that again, you need to forget everything they said to you, understand!" His tone sounded more like a demand than a question yet I still nodded.

...

I didn't fear Levi actually it was more like my instincts screamed to trust him and so I did but I feel conflicted whenever those silver eyes stare into mine or when the heat of his skin touches me, my heart tends to speed up when our bodies are close together.

Levi Pov

While Eren is brushing his teeth in the bathroom I leave the room to make a phone call to Hanji, a close and old friend who is extremely annoying but she is one of the very few people who I can trust with anything.

"Yes ~" A cheery yet greeting but already annoyed me

"I need you to do somethi..." She cut me off before I even finished

"LEVI who did you bring home? Everyone's talking about how you carried a teen in your arms and actually took him to your HOME!" She ended screaming maniacally into my ear good thing I had the right mind to pull it away before she burst my ear drum.

"That's why I'm calling you so shut up, shitty glasses"

"Okay what do you need?"

"I need you to go shopping for some clothes, I'll give you the sizes and the style that would suit him so don't go crazy with my money"

...

Eren appeared from the bathroom still in the long sleeve shirt and no pants, he hasn't made any complaints about the lack of clothing and the way he has been acting has brought me to the conclusion that this kid is naive and innocent yet he was going to be sold to some rich pig who likes to fuck little boys.

I can only imagine how many pig's know about Eren and his golden eyes, it's been very difficult for me to hold myself back from taking him right then and there but I will never force myself onto someone; I will wait until he comes to me before taking his virginity.

"I made breakfast for you, it's on the table" I guide him to the kitchen counter where a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs lay steaming hot and ready for eating. I glanced at Eren and held back a grin as his mouth watered at the sight, he practically dived into the food while I kept reminding him to slow down before he choked.

I liked watching him eat as if he was the happiest person in the world, after he finished I grabbed his hand and took him to the couch; I sat on one end while Eren lay across with his head resting on my thigh. Glancing up at me to check if it was alright to do something so 'daring' I place a hand on his head to run it through his soft chocolate locks.

...

It didn't take long for the kid to fall asleep, he did seem rather content and relaxed so I refused to wake him. The familiar tone of my phone receiving a message brought me out of my stupor.

 **Hanji:**

 _"I'm done and coming up right now!"_

 **Levi:**

 _"Let yourself in and be quiet about it"_

After a few minutes I hear the click of the front door opening and mentally thanking her for listening to my order and not barging through the place as loud as possible, as the footsteps get closer I look up to find Hanji with her brown hair messily tied into a ponytail and her stupid glasses while carrying several brand name shopping bag's.

Her face lit up with excitement and shock for finding me in this situation and I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone for it, I was just glad I had the right mind to prepare a blanket to cover him in case someone saw his bare lower half.

"Place them in my room" she was reluctant in taking her eyes off the scene before her but obliged, she appeared a moment later and I knew she just wanted to watch as things play out between us.

"Eren..." I gently shook his shoulder as not to startle him "hmm... Levi.." he boy mumbled sleepily as he rubbed his eyes awake, "We have a guest and she brought you clothes to wear" he slowly sat up as he glanced around and the second his eyes caught sight of Hanji's presence he stiffened and as if on instinct leaned closer to me.

I smirked at the notion and Hanji just grinned knowing she now had something to annoy me about "She is a friend" I assured him. I stood up and bent down to scoop up Eren's body which was still wrapped in a blanket to carry him to my bedroom, walking past Hanji she just stood there amused before speaking "I'll call Erwin over".

I closed the door behind me using my foot and placed Eren on the bed, he was stunned at the amount of bag's that covered the rest of the bed. "I had her buy you clothes and knowing her she most likely got other unnecessary crap, but don't worry she is harmless" he nodded looking guilty no doubt because I used my money on him.

He tipped the contents of every bag before looking at them all and the expression he wore was if he was studying them then suddenly his face went pale as he blurted out "I will never be able to pay you back" that caught me off guard but I quickly fixed my composure.

"You don't need to and I don't want you to" I claimed hoping he would drop the subject which didn't work "NO! I have to do something to make it up to you" I raised my eyebrow at that and I thought of an idea that should work. "Well then staying by my side and living with me should be worth it" I knew what i was asking for but I am still sticking to my promise of not forcing him into anything.

"Okay!" My eyes widened at such a quick reply it makes me worried just how easily it is to manipulate such a cute being, "Okay?" I asked unsure "Yeah because I can tell your a nice person and you did save me before so I trust you" he smiled sweetly letting me know he actually means what he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi Pov**

I watched silently as Eren scanned through the clothing deciding on what to wear when I also decided to join only to see if that was all she bought, I rummaged through the materials but strangely enough she actually bought what I asked and nothing weird. She must have thought that it may have scared him away or create an awkward atmosphere so I suppose I'll have to thank her for not being stupid... or so I thought.

"Hey Levi... what's this thing?" I looked up and OF COURSE Eren has to find it before I do, a god damn bottle of strawberry scented/flavored lube; he didn't even seem embarrassed at holding the product so boldly. Oh my god don't tell me he doesn't even know about sexual intercourse...

"Eren that's something to be used for a certain intimate physical activity one day you will eventually find out what fo... NO DON'T READ IT!" as I was talking he glanced at the back of the bottle and began reading the instructions. His eyes widened with shock and quickly threw the bottle on the bed as his face turned bright red, refusing to look me in the eye which I found adorable.

"Eren she must have bought that by mistake, she might have thought it was massage oil. I didn't tell her to buy that..." "Why?"

"Huh" his response had me confused "Does that mean you aren't going to use it?" His voice quietened at the end. You can not say that to man especially when he's ready to mark his property.

"Wait... do you... want me to use it on you?" I was shocked but I would have thought he would have gotten embarrassed and angry at me but to find out he does have desires even if they aren't as big as mine was certainly worth knowing.

...

Eren snatched the closest clothes he could reach and made a break for the bathroom, I just chuckled lightly at the cute reaction; I was definitely going to enjoy my time claiming him when that moment comes.

He exited the bathroom wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans that showed the shape of his ass nicely and simple dark blue V-neck t-shirt, his hair was still in a mess since the moment he woke up. Walking towards him I brushed the strands into place while relishing in the feeling of the silky smooth hair.

I guided Eren back into the Living room where Hanji was waiting patiently no doubt making herself at home as usual, she wasn't alone as we both walked in to find Erwin and Hanji sitting on the couch drinking coffee; they obviously feel way too comfortable being in my home if they just walk in and help themselves to my kitchen.

"Ah Levi, are you finally going to introduce us to your new friend" Hanji announced capturing Erwin's attention to us "Hmm... ah so you really did bring the boy home with you" I turned to Eren that remand quiet since we left the room to see he had his head down with his bangs covering his face, ah he must be hiding his eyes from them.

"Eren the woman is Hanji and the blonde giant is Erwin you can trust them because I trust them with my life so you don't need to hide it" I tried to convince him but I already knew he wouldn't just show them so easily so I didn't press the matter.

He followed me to the arm chair and waited for me to sit down before I gestured for him to sit on my lap sideways as I curled my hands around his waist, Eren didn't show any sign of protest as he quietly made himself comfortable. I ignored the curious stares from the 2 idiots and tried to distract them from Eren's behavior "Is there anything to report?"

Erwin answered first "No last night everything went smoothly and I have already submitted all the information I gathered from my side but I was unable to discover the clients records so it was all for naught aside from the fact we manage to save one kid from the horrid life that was planned for him"

I almost glared at Erwin for mentioning last night's operation as if it was not worth the effort until Hanji stole my attention "Anyway who cares about all that I wanna see what kind of person Eren is!" at that statement Eren leaned closer to me.

"Eren look at me" I said in a calm and low voice, he looked into my eyes as those beautiful golden orbs were drowning in worry over fearing the reaction he would receive from them "They helped me save you last night so you have no need to fear them" he pondered for a moment in silence before summoning the courage to turn his head to face them, revealing his secret.

Erwin stayed silent but Hanji on the other hand was ecstatic to actually see the real thing right in front of her, she had been researching them for years but was unable to get sufficient knowledge because the nobles kept blocking her connections even attempted to assassinate her when she got too close to a trail.

Hanji must have picked up on the fear in Eren's eyes as she controlled her excitement realizing the kid is hunted for the exact reason she is fascinated by, "They're very pretty, it's such a shame you have to hide them from the world because they should be worshiped" I had to agree with her on that one for once.

"No wonder you took him straight home, it was too strange for you to allow anyone to enter your own home" Erwin joined in the conversation.

"Shut up" I had no malice in my tone I just didn't like it when they talk about me.

"Look's like you already marked him too, hehe~ " Hanji just had to point out the obvious but it seemed to surprise Eren as he seemed confused at what she just said, he brought his eyes back to me for an answer to his silent question which I only replied by tapping neck.

That seemed to make him remember as his jaw partially dropped and his hand slapped at the hickey "You idiot!" I chuckled at the reaction as the other 2 seemed rather amused with his behavior.

...

Erwin asked to speak privately which lead to us leaving Eren alone with Hanji as we walked out onto the balcony "Levi you aren't forcing him into this relationship are you?" his tone demanding and intimidating but he should know better than to think I would force anyone.

"No don't be fucking stupid, I may have made a few moves on him but nothing to serious"

"Levi his race is hunted for their abnormal eye color, beauty and the pheromones that can seduce any man or woman. You have to be careful you aren't falling for those traits and you actually feel something for the boy" He exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten those are only rumors, their race may be exotic and ancient but you should know how hard it is for us to trust anyone; that kid has a heart of pure gold and he is far too innocent to be true but I just for once in my life want to protect that purity" My voice held many emotions but I could tell my speech got through to Erwin.

...

 **Eren Pov**

I thought I could hear Levi yelling for a moment but it remained quiet so it may have been my imagination, "So Eren ~ just how far has he gone with you? Hanji's question had snapped me back to reality and I couldn't even speak at such boldness...

"Ahahaha! You are too cute Eren, I know he wouldn't have slept with you he's too uptight about that"

"What are you talking about? We just slept together last night..."I didn't see what she meant by not sleeping with me.

"Eh... Oh no I mean like touching your body... in an intimate manner..." she tried to explain the confusion between us until I spoke up.

"But we have already kissed and I guess he has sort of touched my body..."

"What!?... Wait Eren before you continue how did you feel about him touching you?" There was a strange glint in her eyes which made me fearful of her intentions by asking me these questions.

"Uh... well... I guess it makes me feel hot and weird, when ever he get's really close..." I paused thinking my next words for a second as the door slid open and at the sight of Levi my heart felt light and I couldn't hide the happiness on my face as he strode over towards me.

The look in his silver eyes screamed just one feeling 'Desire', his form appeared to have more superiority; in the pit of my stomach a heat resided slowly building up the closer he got towards me.

I lent downwards as his hand cupped my cheek with such gentleness I leaned into his touch, only a second later did our lips collide with each other's. I immediately melted as his other hand slid underneath my thigh and pulled; lifting my body easily into the air and into his embrace.

He had moved both hands to rest atop my butt-cheeks while my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as our tongues fought obviously with Levi dominating the kiss. My own arms snaked around his neck just like this morning and it wasn't until then that I completely forgot we have 2 guests, opening my eyes to glance around I found both of them staring at the scene without an ounce of displeasure showing on their faces.

Levi broke our heated kiss before turning to face his friends "Do you believe me now shitty eyebrows?" It sounded more like an 'I told you so'.

Erwin let out a deep sigh "Yes, I see your point but next time don't act so reserved in front of us"

 **Levi Pov**

Erwin and his sarcastic remarks really bug's me a lot of the time, I had to prove my point about our conversation; it's believed that Eren's special race cannot be seduced as they are apparently immune to normal human's because of their strong pheromones and yet Eren is close to becoming mine.

Just looking at the mess I turned him into was enough evidence to prove I am not under the ' _curse_ ' everyone fears actually it's more like Eren is the one being affected however I cannot deny how much I have fallen for him already and I know deep down it's not because of his eyes even if they may have been the reason to start it.

"Show yourselves out I'll be downstairs in a bit, don't wait up for me" I ordered before turning my full attention back to the golden eyes brunette with a bright red face and a tight hold around my shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: This is a short chapter but I promise to make the other's longer._

Levi Pov

I sat in silence at my desk on the 9th floor, it was fairly convenient being only one floor below my penthouse where a certain golden treasure was patiently waiting for me to come back. This morning after our hot performance nothing had progressed, I had only wanted to prove a point to my worried friends who even though were curious about the boy they had also been wary of my decision of allowing him to stay with me.

I know it was out of concern of our friendship but if they could sense what I can towards Eren they wouldn't keep bothering me; after a few hours of just reading over reports that stacked atop of my desk my thoughts wondered back to Eren and how delicious he looked after I turned him into a hot bothered mess.

I had never felt so tempted to strip anyone so badly before and fuck them into oblivion but I would have to control myself otherwise I may just go too far and scare him away, losing his trust and any chance with with him. I shook my thoughts away as I dived back into work, technically I could have spent the entire day with Eren but I wanted to leave him alone with his thoughts so he could come to terms of the recent events; he will want to feel calm and no longer scared.

...

Around noon I had sent Hanji to deliver Eren some lunch and to check up on him, truthfully I wanted to leave him alone to his thoughts not only because of his well being but for the fact that I want him to miss me and think only about me but I know that is just wishful thinking.

Hanji stopped by my office to relay her message about Eren "How is he, Hanji?" I asked casually as I continued signing a few documents without wasting time, "Well I can truly say he was far too cute to be hidden from the world, it's so... difficult to tone down my excitement. I just want to examine him..." The idiot started trailing with a psychopathic glint in her eyes.

"Hanji!" My raised voice brought her back to reality as she continued "Ahem... anyway he seemed quite fine with being left alone however... I could definitely tell he was missing your presence" that got my attention, my hand stopped writing as I glanced up at her to see the stupid grin plastered on her face.

"Your way of seducing Eren is rather bold and straight forward but I wonder if he thinks he has no say" at Hanji's questioning statement I sent a glare her way showing my irritation until he got defensive.

"Whoa calm down Levi, I already asked him why he allows you to touch him so easily and his answer was that 'Levi makes me feel like I have been captured in a good way and I let him do those embarrassing things to me because I want him to but I would never let anyone else do that only Levi' just how cute can he get; it looks like he is already smitten with you but take my advice and don't proceed too fast into this new relationship" Hanji's expression was slightly serious and I could tell she wasn't only worried about me.

"I am considering how to proceed at an appropriate pace but it's like giving food to a starving person and telling them not to eat it" That is truly how I felt about my situation and I seriously want to have Eren beneath me moaning my name as he melts from the intense pleasure.

...

It was well after 6 o'clock by the time I finished up in my office and headed straight back upstairs, upon walking into my penthouse I found nothing out of place and it was completely silent; that caused me to worry. Walking around checking the kitchen, living room, the bedroom and then the bathroom my worry quickly turned into panic within a few mere seconds; I only had one place to check and if he wasn't there who knows how I would react even I don't know but I can say for sure it will not be pretty.

Running towards the glass door's which had white thin curtains to illuminate the sunlight in the mornings and then hide our privacy at night, throwing them open I immediately caught sight of the beautiful teenager leaning on the railing as he snapped his attention towards me with a look of sudden shock from scaring him.

My body instinctively enveloped his being into my arms "L..Levi, what's wrong? You scared me!" The boy obviously had no idea just how close I was to tearing this city up looking for him "Sorry Eren, I couldn't find you and I just thought you were gone" my hold on the boy tightened until I felt smaller and slimmer arms return the gesture.

After a few moments we let go of one another and then the question came to me "What are you doing out here anyway?" Eren turned his back to me to look up into the sky "Well, I was never really allowed to see the sun because our race is endangered. I have been out here ever since Hanji left because I said I was bored waiting for you she told me to come out here"

I stepped towards the railing to stand beside him and as I looked at him my breathe hitched in my throat at the sight, The moonlight shone down on his very being as his eyes sparkled in the night and his lips were curved in to a breathtaking smile. "I always wondered how it would look watching the sun set and the moon rise, now I can finally say how happy I am to have met you Levi" He turned his head to face me as that smile didn't falter instead it grew wider showing his white teeth that brightened the innocent smile.

Only one thought went through my head at that moment

 _'I will never let him go'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Levi Pov**

For dinner that night I ordered pizza to help Eren relax and to give off a welcoming and warm atmosphere, I didn't want him to think I was too intimidating. I wanted him to feel comfortable with me and treat my home as his own even though it may take some time; never before have I seen someone's eyes light up like a Christmas tree just at the sight of pizza.

He looked like he hadn't eaten in day's with the way he swallowed each slice but even though he held no manners in his eating habit I really couldn't mad instead I smiled as I watched him devour almost the entire thing "Eren wipe your mouth, here" I held out a napkin for him and at that second you could tell he had just realized what he did and blushed professedly at the embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, in fact it just means you have gotten a little more used to me" I was happy at that thought "Well its because you're a nice person Levi and I like you" He said that with such a straight face it was obvious there was no hidden meaning behind them but none the less I still appreciated it.

"Thank you, I like you too" mine did have hidden meaning though I knew he wasn't going to pick up on "Come with me, we are going to watch a movie tonight before bed" It was only 8:30 pm so that would give me at least a couple of hours to spend with Eren before he fall asleep unless he does so earlier.

We walked into the bedroom where there was another flat screen t.v on the wall on the opposite side of the bed, I gestured for him to slid under the blankets with me and I positioned my body in the middle of the bed to be closer to Eren.

I selected a horror movie without him knowing, it was about 20 minutes into the movie before something happened and Eren instinctively snuggled closer to my side; after 30-40 minutes Eren had clung to me like a koala. His arms wrapped around my body, legs intertwined with mine and his head rested on my chest.

He would continuously turn his head to snuggle his face into my chest and then bravely turn back to the screen only to repeat the same thing over again, I was enjoying myself far too much with his reactions and I knew it was mean of me to do this but I couldn't help myself.

...

I decided to turn the t.v off for Eren's sake who was still not willing to let me go so I tried to get into a comfortable position before going to sleep, "Levi..?" a scared and quiet voice called out.

"Yes?" a few seconds of silence ensured until the boy spoke again "Um... co...could we... uh... do the same thing as this morning...?" My eyes sprung open to find his, the golden orbs were easy to see in the night and the emotion they held was close to lust. I flipped him on over me so he could lay on top of my body as he let out a yelp at the suddenness, my hands landing on his surprisingly curvy waist as he legs were spread to situate themselves by my sides; I stare into his eyes as I wait for him to move the first move.

Eren slowly leaned down and our lips connected, at first it was a simple soft kiss but then it quickly turned into one of passion; our mouths opening as I slid my tongue into his cavern tasting him. I wasn't going to take this too far until he consented but oh my god he is intoxicating, I could feel my heart speeding up as the heat went straight to my groin as it began to harden but then at that moment I felt Eren's body physically relax as his own groin pressed against mine and it didn't take a genius to know that he was also getting hard if not faster than me.

I want to test to see how far he will let me go so I slid my hands from his waist down over his tight jeans to grope his round, plump ass; he pulled away to let out a moan but I quickly snatched those lips once again. He begun rubbing his hard on against mine as I squeezed his cheeks massaging them eliciting loud moans of pleasure despite the material between us it was pleasurable for both of us, I took my chance and pulled his body upwards just enough for me to reach even lower.

I slid one hand between his cheeks as started massaging his hole with my index "AHH! mmm..." Oh that was effective, our tongues clashed as I dominated his mouth; I stopped squeezing his ass and moved it up his spine as I could tell it sent shivers down his body and into his brown locks, gently pushing his head down so my tongue can explore even deeper.

Eren's body shivered with pleasure moments before he moaned my name "Levi...!" collapsing on top of me as he panted trying to catch his breathe "Ah... Levi... I'm sorry".

"What for?" I was a little confused as to why he would need to apologize until it come to me "Did you... just cum?" a slight nod of his head answered my question and holy crap I felt like climaxing just from knowing I made him cum only with my hands, it's strange though all the rumors about their race were the same; the pheromones they exhibit bring all men and women to their knees and yet it's the opposite with Eren.

I had gotten Eren to take a shower while I quickly went to go deal with my lower problem and I had thrown his clothes in the wash, it wasn't long until he was back in my embrace again and we feel asleep spooning with my arms wrapped around his waist protectively.

...

I called Hanji in the morning while Eren still slept to ask what she knew about the whole pheromones thing, after explaining the details of last night and other events she seemed a loss at words but then suggested that I ask the boy himself if I wanted the best answer since there was no way she was able to tell me anything with lack of research she had been denied.

I had no other choice than to ask him, I just hope he doesn't think I'm using him for knowledge on his kind; I would just have to wait until I come back for dinner.

 **Eren Pov**

I cannot believe what I did last night, how could I go and embarrass myself even more than necessary. Levi must think I'm an idiot now, I really didn't want him to see that side of me but I just couldn't help myself when our bodies were so close together and his peppermint scent just threw my balance off; I really don't want to lose Levi.

He is the first person to ever treat me with kindness and I can't help falling for him but there is also a bigger reason as to why I'm falling for Levi and I haven't decided whether or not I should tell him, he might think I'm making it up.

I spent the whole day by myself except the couple of minutes I got with Hanji as she kept interrogating me about the most random-est things but I didn't mind since she seemed like a good person and she doesn't act differently around me or so what I have seen when she interacts with Levi. She even insisted on taking a photo of me just so she can see something beautiful every day she wakes up and when she goes to sleep, which seemed rather strange but I refused to judge her actions since it made me happy being called beautiful even if I would prefer to hear those words from Levi.

For dinner I attempted to prove that I am not only useful for all those sex rumors people only know about so I tried to make vegetable soup which was my mother's favorite dishes out of everything else I could make, so I got to work chopping up vegetables and boiling the stock just before Levi finished.

I was too immersed in my cooking to notice the front door being opened, it wasn't until a pair of hand's grasped my hips and weight on my shoulder that I realized Levi was home "What's this? You can cook pretty well huh, I just hope it tastes as good as it smells" Levi's sultry voice against my neck almost sent me straight back into the heat I was drowning in last night but I had to control myself.

"It's my best dish so I hope it's to your liking" Oh my god what am I trying to be? his wife? ugh... a few moments of silence went by and I had no idea how to break it.

"You know... your voice was very sexy loud when your horny" My jaw dropped at such bluntness and I remained speechless frozen in my spot with widened eyes, seriously why would he say that. Oh no it's all because of me, I knew it was a bad idea but did I draw the line? no I actually came in my pants while laying on Levi as he touched me; no one just cum's that easily. He must think I am to easy or boring now.

A deep chuckle jolted me to my senses as Levi turned my whole body to face him, one hand in my hair keeping my head to face him as his lips claimed mine; I moaned into the kiss as his other hand moved lower to grope my ass giving it a few squeezes before pulling away completely.

"You were just too cute not to tease, forgive me?"

"Eh? Tease?" I asked confused unsure what he meant.

"Yeah well when some people find something or... someone they like they have this urge to tease them" Oh wait... so does that mean he likes me enough to tease me?

I gazed into his eyes and asked him "Do you have feelings for me, Levi?"

He seemed unfazed almost as if he had been expecting that question "Of course I do, it should have been obvious by now" My heart was beating loudly against my chest at that confession, I felt so happy but then I heard bubbling from behind me and quickly turned to focus my attention back on dinner.

"Oh and Eren, one more thing... you shouldn't hide such a lovely blush all the time, it makes me want to ravish you" My eyes widened at such declaration I quickly spun around only to find Levi had disappeared the very second he said.

...

"Wow this is really good Eren" I smiled happy that Levi is enjoying the food I made. "Can you make anything else?" my smile widened with pride "Of course I can my mother taught me how to cook almost anything because we always relied on organic vegetables and raised our own meat so nothing ever had all that nasty stuff people put in them now..." I paused trying to think of the word.

"Preservatives and such?" Levi answered for me "Yeah that's it"

After dinner we sat in the living room as Levi sipped on a glass of what he called whiskey, it looked weird to me but I remember seeing those men who took me drinking the same thing and they seemed to become quite happy except some of them turned violent but Levi is acting the same as usual so it must be different.

"Hey Levi can I have some?" I asked pointing to his glass of brown liquid with floating ice, he stared at me for a moment then to the glass and then back to me before replying with a smirk "Sure". Biggest mistake of my life!


	6. Chapter 6

**Eren Pov**

My body felt hot as I chugged down the brown liquid which for the record burned my throat and I ended up coughing violently but it went away after a few seconds, Levi refused to give me more so I opted to asking him questions; I was talking quite a lot but I couldn't help myself as the words just slipped out of my mouth.

"Hey brat, why is it that your race is famous for sending anyone into a pleasure and having them fall to their knees but when we were doing things you were the one most affected, care to explain?"

I crawled over Levi and situated myself on his lap with my leg's on his sides as I whispered into his ear "It's a secret..." I pulled away grinning and as I let out a few giggles.

"Oh and why can't you tell me?" his voice sounded very curious now with a deep rumble to it.

"I might tell if you kiss me..." I placed a finger to my lips in a playful manner as a way of teasing him.

Levi yanked my hand away as he smashed our lips together which quickly turned into a tongue battle; the kiss was electrifying as he dominated my mouth and the heat became too unbearable for me so I started stripping my shirt.

That action caught Levi's attention and it was as if he lost to the urge as he tore my shirt apart so we wouldn't have to part our mouth's, his hands ran along my skin like fire and cupped my ass. I let out a small moan into Levi's mouth and he must have liked that because he squeezed even tighter as pulled my pelvis closer to his so I could feel his erection rubbing underneath me as my pants got excruciatingly tight.

Suddenly Levi pulled away from my lips to breathe "So are you gonna tell me now, Eren?" his voice was so sexy and deep I had a hard time controlling myself from kissing him again.

"Okay~ its because your my mate"

Was that my imagination or did Levi just smile, my thoughts were thrown aside as our lips for a few moments until the tightness in my pants loosened before my little problem was freed from its confines I gasped as the cold air nipped my lower region. Slowly but forcefully my pants and underwear were being pulled off and I helped to remove them by lifting my legs up, I could feel my ass dripping juices.

I lean't my head into the crook of Levi's neck and sniffed his scent which elicited a growl from his throat that did not come off as threatening it was more... inviting. Levi's finger's played with my entrance lightly pressing until my juice coated his digits, one finger slowly pushed itself inside which wasn't too painful "Just relax your body Eren".

The adrenaline was kicking in as I sobered up but it wouldn't have made a deference because I wanted this, I needed this; I haven't felt so good before and I knew it was going to get better. My muscles relaxed enough for another finger to intrude "AH!" his fingers began thrusting inside me and it was speeding up the production of juices as the feeling got slippery and just as I was getting used to his fingers bend in a beckoning gesture.

It sent shivers up my spine and hardened my erection "Hnnn... ha... Levi.. it feels good" I think something snapped inside the tall handsome man as he yanked his fingers out causing me to whimper at the loss but it was soon replaced by something even bigger prodding my hole. I was scared at how big it felt "It's okay I won't hurt you" Levi whispered into my ear as he laid kisses along my neck and up to my jaw.

The next second his shaft started thrusting inside me filling me up as I yelled "AH!", I wasn't expecting it to be so big "Ughh relax Eren, you squeezing me so tight I can't move..." I willed my muscles to relax and it didn't take long for Levi to start thrusting into me as I panted trying to keep up with his pace by bouncing on top of him but I didn't have much energy and I almost collapsed on to his chest as he continued pounding into me.

The pleasure never stopped and when I was reaching my climax soon even though I wanted us to cum at the same time but I won't be able to hold it in any longer "LEVI!" my ass clamped down onto the thick shaft inside me not allowing any escape as sticky white liquid landed between our stomachs and a massive heat exploded inside me, Levi grunted squeezing our bodies together.

 **Levi Pov**

That was the most intense pleasure I have ever had, Eren has such a tight ass that it was very hard to move but I tried not to let it show as I thrusted into him and I have never experienced something so good when he clamped down on me as he came. That actually made me cum inside him, I rode out my orgasm as I slowly came down from my high; I could feel Eren sniffing my neck and under my ear and as I was wondering why he was doing that I felt a hot wet muscle lick my neck trailing up to my ear.

"Eren...?"

"mmm..."

"What are you doing?"

"Licking you... you tasted yummy and your scent was too tempting"

I just realized I caught a rather surprisingly horny yet naive golden jewel; we rested there on the couch for a while as we caught our breathe and the faint sound of soft breathing reached my ears, looking down I could see Eren had fallen asleep on me.

I carried his naked and my half naked bodies to the bedroom, laying him down on the soft bed and allowing him to curl himself in to my embrace I reached a deep sleep soon enough.

Waking up the next morning I felt refreshed and rejuvenated as my whole body no longer felt as tense as usual and my mind felt clear, Eren tried to get out of bed but the pain of his backside had him hunching over on his knees when he reached the floor. When I stood to help him up Eren's face shifted into one of horror and embarrassment as he attempted to crawl to the bathroom and then I noticed, as I was staring at his perfectly round ass a white liquid dribbled out and down his thighs.

I had never seen such an erotic and satisfying sight in my life until this day but I knew I would get in trouble if I didn't help out so I opted to carry him to the bathroom in a position that it wouldn't drip, unfortunately the second I placed him down on the tiled floor he shoved me outside and locked the door; I was shocked but understood he must be embarrassed not to mention he might have picked up on the fact that I would have suggested any round in the shower.

...

My driver's vehicle happens to be a small limousine and not too fancy as I only use it to travel not for pleasure though it does help when you can drink leisurely, I was looking over some photos in my phone as Erwin opened the door to join me in my ride"You look pleased today, something good happen?" Erwin inquired as he looked over at my phone which I tried to hide to hide from his prying eyes but it was fairly obvious what I was looking at.

"Yes, something did happen and that's why you must never speak of this matter in front of anyone again!" I threatened though there was no need to since i could trust him with Eren's existence.

"Don't worry I'm not so naive as to bring him up but I was hoping you had gotten the message this morning about today's meeting"

"Yes I did but I still have no clue as to who the culprit could be, so we will have to unfortunately play it safe" I explained and in the moment of silence afterward I noticed something

"Erwin why were you and Hanji not affected by Eren's pheromones, he told me I after asking why our roles are reversed and he said it's because we are mates." I asked confused

"I did wonder that at first but I saw how he looked at you before it was as if you were the most treasured thing to him so he might have some sort of control over it or something"

I pondered for the rest of the ride until we reached the tall elegant building and as we were escorted to the desired meeting room I had to remind myself to put on a face of indifference and not think about that cute little devil back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Levi Pov**

The meeting room was filled with an intense atmosphere as all the leaders were present for once and their second in command standing behind them, it's actually quite rare for all of us to be together considering it would have to be important and the building needs to be secured at all time.

The chances of an assassination are too high as we risk all our lives just for this meeting, walking past them Erwin situated himself at the head of the table and I seated on his right. An elegant, kind yet cunning and fearing man who created this entire organization with my and Hanji's help which once started by freeing a hundred slaves from the slave trader's; the rich didn't like that so they opted to destroy us thus leading us to our lives today.

The men composed themselves to impress their boss as I just greeted everyone with my usual scowl which I only hide from Eren. Erwin explained the situation of the nobles capturing innocent civilians from the golden eyed race, apparently their race never had a name because they believed he only thing different about themselves were the color of their eyes until the world discovered them and became engrossed with lust that it flew out of control and diminished their population by 60%.

This whole meeting was to inform them of the new information of the black market and which nobles were more suspicious we were about half way through until the door slammed open, jolting everyone in their seats while Erwin and I remained calm and didn't even react since we are quite used to this.

Hanji burst in yelling out "Erwin!~ Levi!~ " with a big goofy grin on her stupid face.

"What are you doing here Hanji?" Erwin growled obviously not happy for the interruption.

"Sorry~ but I couldn't help it, he forced me to bring him here!" Placing both her hands to rest at her hips as she nudged her head to the side indicating to the person who forced her, my jaw dropped as my eyes widened at the realization.

"Ere..."

"LEVI!" A tan beautiful teen ran straight past Hanji and the confused men as they watched Eren jumped into my lap as he cuddled me, I had to balance my chair so I didn't fall backwards by gripping the table.

"Levi~ I missed you, I thought you left me for good after waking up alone especially after last night" What... the... hell...? why is he speaking so boldly and he's acting way too clingy.

"HANJI! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled angrily at the woman who I have no doubt had something to do with this.

"I just gave him a few things to try for my experiments, it appears this one makes you honest with everything so technically it's like similar to getting drunk except your still the same but you can't lie, try it" My eye twitched at her as I switched to glaring while rubbing the back of the cuddling Eren, wait... so that means this is how he actually feels about me. ohoh this will come in handy.

"So technically it's a truth serum" Erwin joined the conversation.

"Yeah that also reminds me, Eren explained to me about the whole pheromones thing and why we weren't affected but now that I notice..." Hanji paused as she glanced around the table which made us realize they were staring at Eren hungrily but they didn't act as how they were meant to. I emitted a possessive aura and sent death glares at anyone who proceeded to so much as glance at my cuddling partner.

"Well then I suppose it will be easier to explain it to everyone here so the word will spread quicker" Erwin suggested.

"As Levi told us that he and Eren are mates that doesn't justify enough questions so after I gave him a truth serum he happily told me that apparently your fated partner cannot be completely affected because in a way it's to alert them that the one who reacts less with lust and more with passion it to help point out their mate whether or not your not from the same race and the submissive excludes stronger pheromones so it's more easier to pinpoint the reactions. When they come into contact with their mate the pheromones become filtered and they give off the original scent which is very different to what the other's can smell but it only happens around the supposed fated one and anyone nearby will also smell the original scent but we won't necessarily react"

Everyone in the room listened intently at Hanji's speech while my attention was being fought between the pheromone explanation and the tickling of the brunette hair as the owner sniffed at my neck, I blushed lightly but kept my expression of indifference in place hoping no-one notices after Hanji finished all the attention was shifted to Eren who lay in my lap which seemed rather intimate and to add to the intimacy Eren started lapping his tongue across my neck; I could tell all the men were excited by the display.

"Oh ~ I forgot to mention one other thing, it turns out that once mated they can get really horny just by sniffing their partners scent gland and they become addicted to it... hahaha" Hanji was having too much fun with this.

"Gentlemen as you can see this is a member of the Golden eyed race who we had saved from human trafficking a few days ago, we have yet to track down the person who was initially purchasing him and now that after the last few years the appearance has declined it has just started back up again so be on the look out, that is all" Erwin informed and waited for all the men to leave before also stepping out with Hanji in tow.

"Eren you're very erotic right now" I whispered seductively into his ear as the boy had yet to stop sliding his tongue across my skin until he paused to breathe. His panting was hot and it just reminded me of last night.

"Levi... ha I really... need you right now" that was it my mind just snapped, standing up abruptly with Eren's legs wrapped around my waist as I placed his back against the wooden table and diving forward for a heated kiss and a class of our tongues.

I took 2 seconds to undo his button and zipper before yanking them off to the side, I pulled his shirt up to reveal his cute perky pink nipples; pulling away from the kiss I took my erection out and leveled it at the wet entrance as it leaked juices onto me.

Sliding into the still tight hole which was a lot easier to enter than last night as I had loosened it enough, I thrusted into Eren... no my mate.

My mate that sounded nice, he was mine and he only belongs to me; no-one will ever be able to touch him!"

I kept thrusting at a steady pace as Eren was a moaning mess of pleasure as he writhed beneath me, it was an amazing and satisfying sight to behold and only I can make turn him into this.

...

I felt almost exhausted after fucking the life out of my mate, I really should get some condoms especially if this will be happening often but I quite like the feeling off shooting my seed inside him.

Eren had fallen asleep afterwards which lead to me cleaning him up and redressing him, I carried his limp sleeping body through the building and earned a lot of curious stares and glances but the most annoying was once I reached the car where Erwin and Hanji were waiting patiently.

"He looks thoroughly spent" Erwin pointed out

"Let's just go, we can't be here for too long" I replied

"Well we would have left earlier but a certain horny couple couldn't resist each other" Hanji retorted.

The driver took off taking us back to my building as Erwin and Hanji decided that I will be their amusement as Eren woke up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and just looked utterly confused of his whereabouts until he saw me sitting next to him.

"Levi? What's going on?"

"Don't you remember?" I asked rather surprised

"Huh? remember what? I was tasting a funny liquid Hanji gave me but that's all"

I glared at Hanji as she gripped onto Erwin as if my piercing stare wouldn't penetrate.

...

After a few minutes Eren spoke up

"Levi... I love you"

That very second time just slowed down and yet it still moved too fast as our car was hit on both sides, smashing the windows sending glass into the air; our bodies would be flying if it weren't for the seat belts.

'SMASH!'

'CRASH!'

'SCREEEEEEECCCH!'

When everything was over I lifted my head to look at my surroundings, Hanji and Erwin were fine if not a little bruised but conscious and then my whole world came crashing down as I turned to my side and saw my beautiful golden mate covered in blood, my heart just stopped and sunk to my stomach as I unclicked the belt and gathered Eren into my arms.

I could no longer hear anything even though I knew people were shouting and I couldn't move my body, my face felt wet as I searched for a pulse anyway. I begged and begged for a pulse as my hands brushed along his blood stained skin until I found it, it was faint but it still beat against the odds.

Hanji had knelt beside me as she began tearing material off her shirt to wrap around the wounds trying to stop the bleeding, she shook my shoulders and she yelled but I couldn't hear anything until

'SLAP'

Her palm collided with my face bringing me back to reality and I regained my senses again, I grabbed my phone and dialed the ambulance hoping they arrive in time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: I have very busy and I apologise that the chapter is really short but I will try to update as soon as I can!**

 **Levi Pov**

2 weeks sitting in the same chair, next to the same bed, doing the same thing every day ever since the accident; I have never felt so useless in my life until that point because the very second I saw his lifeless body I truly believed he was dead, leaving me in this cruel world with no-one by my side to show me the better world.

I had left Hanji to deal with the organisation while I wait for Eren to wake up, he was in a coma after being struck to the side of the temple that should have killed him and yet by some miracle his body went into a comatose state. Erwin had assured me that the only doctor and nurses attending to Eren work for us so there was no need to worry about hiding his blood line.

The doctor's were astounded that he was healing rather quickly but it didn't matter to me if he wasn't awake, they said they couldn't do anything aside from waiting patiently as his brain was healing 60% faster than the average rate and though it wasn't actually possible to live through such an injury but after witnessing his healing ability they had high hopes he'll be fine.

I always believed I would be alone for the rest of my life with the path I have decided to follow and never thought a time would come where someone could make me feel all these stupid feelings, all I ever hear is how good it feels to be with the one you love and shit but the only thing I can feel anymore is the pain in my heart as though I am slowly dying.

The door to the VIP room opened and though they hardly made a sound I could hear them but I didn't dare move as I followed my instincts, I had closed my tired eyes for a moment at the time the door opened so the must have thought I was asleep.

The light footsteps stopped for a moment after entering but then quickly resumed his steps, I slightly lifted my heavy eyes and immediately noticed that whoever just walked in here is not one of my men I had stationed to guard outside, within a second I pulled a knife on his throat and a gun at his lower back.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?" I growled angrily.

I could feel the mans body shake from terror as he struggled to find his words.

"I...I.. I am just here to check up on him"

"Like hell you are! Get the fuck away from my mate before I slit your throat!"

My blood boiled with rage that someone tried to even get near Eren and I knew something was going on around here even if no one can see it especially with the fact there was an assassination attempt on either me or Eren.

I had been waiting for someone to show up but I didn't think it would take 2 weeks for them to finally make a move again.

"YOU are going to tell me everything, and right now you just confirmed my suspicion on Eren being the main target. So you going to explain just why he is being hunted"

"You were NEVER meant to cross paths with this boy, no one was that's why he was under strict orders to be immediately delivered to our leader but of course thanks to your stupid group for stopping the traders most traders feared your wrath so they stupidly gave him to someone else to deliver but they were incompetent. I was so close to him but then they got a call from someone who claimed to pay even more for him, I followed and it turns out to be a setup to free the boy" I could hear the mixed emotions of anger, frustration and annoyance in his voice.

"That doesn't explain why you need Eren" I shoved the gun deeper into his back and he flinched causing a wince as his flinching made his neck nick the blade.

"Our leader just wants him for his own entertainment as a rare and beautiful creature besides their kind are meant to be bred by us why do you think we are attracted to their scents..." I couldn't let this ass-hole finished especially with how he spoke of my mate.

I swiftly and quickly pulled the knife away but then slammed it down onto his thigh the next instant he was on his knees clutching his injury.

"Who!?" I demanded with a menacing aura.

"R..Reiner.. Braun"

...

 **Eren Pov**

I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything; all that surrounded me was complete darkness. I felt so alone and so terribly cold, where is Levi; I just remembered the last thing I said to him.

"I Love you" I meant what I said to him and I would never take it back, Levi showed me many things and made me feel so many different emotions.

 _ba-dump..._

What? What was that sound just now?

 _ba-dump..._

It sounds so faint but I can definitely hear it and it almost sounds like...

 _ba-dump... ba-dump..._

A H..heart beat?

It can't be mine can it no it sounds too small as if its a... it can't be.


End file.
